1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of pallet packing that generate information on an article to be loaded and a loading place of the article on a specific pallet by recognizing a 3D position on which articles are loaded on a pallet, and a method for providing loading information of the article on the pallet by using loading information of the article generated by the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system of pallet packing that generate information on a 3D loading position of each article by using identification information of the pallet and each article and depth information for a whole area of the pallet acquired through a depth measurement sensor and a method for providing information on a loading shape of all articles or a state in which a specific article is loaded by using loading information of the article generated through the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of managing a parcel service or distribution is achieved in such a manner that articles are stored and arranged in a warehouse and the stored and arranged articles are released when necessary. When the management method of the distribution is described in detail, a lot of articles are first loaded on the pallet at the time of storing the articles, and a list of the articles is arranged and thereafter, the pallet and the articles loaded on the pallet are transported to and stored in the warehouse by using a forklift, or the like. Thereafter, when the releasing of the specific article is required, the position of the required pallet is found to release articles loaded on the pallet.
In the management of the parcel service or distribution, the article loaded on the pallet is managed based on the position of the pallet transported to the warehouse, the position of a specific pallet needs to be able to be more rapidly and accurately determined.
In order to solve the problem, Korean Unexamined Publication No. 10-2011-0037721 discloses an apparatus of generating goods map in a goods storing space, which includes a pallet attached with a tag emitting identification light and a recognition unit photographing the identification light emitted from the pallet. The technology generates the position map of the goods based on the position of the pallet recognized through such a configuration. The position of each goods can be easily in the goods storing space by using the generated goods map to shorten a time required to find the goods.
However, in the technology, only a specific pallet is identified to generate only the position map of the pallet. That is, information which is acquirable by using the goods map generating apparatus is just limited to information on the position of the specific pallet and when a plurality of heterogeneous goods are loaded on the specific pallet, loading patterns of the goods such as a loading method on the pallet, a loading amount, and the like cannot be found. In order to find such information, additional information related to the type of the goods loaded on the specific pallet is required.